The 13 Pointed Star Necklace
by mizzijam
Summary: Obviously Jessica hooks up with Jonathan : But Rex and Dess keep going to the Snake Pit. Hmmm. Suspicious. Only read the first in the series! 1st Fanfiction, too!
1. Chapter 1

A Midnighters Fanfiction

The 13 Pointed Star Necklace

Disclaimer – I don't own the world of Midnighters, only this plot.

A/N- First Fanfiction :) be nice.

* * *

Melissa looked up to see Rex trundle after Dess who flounced off, her nose high in the air. Rex glanced back to Melissa and shrugged helplessly, a cheeky smile sneaking across his face; he thought he was going to get away with it. Her face creased into a scowl.

Melissa could taste his hunger, whether it was for Dess or for more Lore, she couldn't tell. She used to know, every thought and feeling Rex had, they were once that close.

Now, Melissa was resolved to spend as much time as possible down at the Snake Pit with Rex, studying Lore. She, supposedly, hoped there were clues about casting, more to learn.

That was perfectly fine with Melissa but, as usual Dess take it a step too far. She knew that Friday night was Melissa and Rex's time together, it had been since they had met…

Melissa still found it hard coping with Dess, she was too fast, her maths would interrupt everything and she would ramble on but not rambling, sprinting. Melissa sometimes found her too much, it didn't help that Rex enjoyed someone to talk to.

She could taste he was feeling trapped and he thought Dess was his only way out.

Melissa knew she would interrupt her perfect relationship with Rex, which was why she delayed 'finding' Dess. She had found the "Flame bringer" in a matter of days, regardless of how 'daylight' or '11:59' she was. Jess was…okay.

But Rex was holding back. No more closeness. He was hiding something.

He was a taste . . . undiscovered.

This was confusing and irritated Melissa. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew the feeling…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jonathan crouched down, sprung up and rose into the air, gliding like an eagle. He flew away. A tear rolled down Melissa's cheek and knew she would never be able to fly with him. He had wanted her to._

_She was still not used to touch. Earlier, his arm had brushed past hers and electricity buzzed through her, throwing her to the ground, screaming in shock. He had apologized and told her it wasn't such a good idea to fly._

_She expressed her deep regret and turned away, hiding her face in shame. She couldn't bear it. She so dearly wanted to be with him now and forever. She wanted to hold him and talk to him and share everything with him. _

_He didn't waste anytime trying to convince her, his disappointment showed, Jonathan didn't even try to hide it. She hated him for that._

* * *

She shook her head furiously as Jess suddenly came into focus.

"Melissa? Hello?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Where's Rex?" she asked impatiently, "I need to speak with him, urgently!"

"With her…with Dess, at her house." Melissa said monosyllabically, clenching her teeth, staring through Jess.

"Ta." Jess smiled. She turned around and then turned back slowly, thinking. Melissa could almost see her thought process; taste the confusion and then, her understanding.

"It's Friday, right?" she frowned, her head tilted to one side.

"Yes, I know, alright?" Melissa said fiercely, her voice rising. She stamped her foot. "You think I wouldn't, after all these years?"

She turned round and crossed her arms, her headache returned and she froze. Jess ran in front of her and looked into her face; Melissa tasted the caring friendliness surrounding her and growled- she just wanted to be alone. She rubbed her temples hoping it would relieve the pain.

It increased. She sat on the floor, her head resting in her hands. Jess joined her as if it was the norm in school.

"Did he give you any warning?" she enquired softly, keeping her distance.

"No" she whispered in a shaky voice.

Automatically, Jess wrapped her arm around her shoulder, as a comfort. She realised what she was doing and flung it away, as if she had burnt her hand.

Strangely enough, Melissa didn't move or even react. Jess bent her head to try and read her.

Her eyes were closed.

"Mel…"

"Do that again." She ordered, calmly but firmly.

Jessica Day did as she was told. Melissa gasped. And again.

She sat bolt upright and gasped again, looking round, bewildered.

"It- - - the - - - no - - - pain" she turned to Jess and hid her mystification.

"I think I have to be…home now. Hope you find Rex; don't mention anything about what happened. Just then. Err yeah! Bye"

She scrambled to her feet, grabbed her school bag, slung it over her shoulder and walked away as if nothing had happened.

This left Jess sitting on the floor with such a peculiar, confused look on her face, staring after Melissa, who turned a corner, leaving her sight.

"Jess!"

Jessica's gaze did not alter. Jonathan crawled over on his hands and knees and looked her eye-to-eye. Jessica shook her head in a whirl. She felt his lips against hers, kissing her. Her head pushed back with the force of the kiss.

"Hey! Jess!" Jonathan moaned and kissed her cheek. As he got no reply he reached forward and bit her ear.

Jess squealed with delight and surprise. She apologised and kissed him back on the cheek, twice all in the space of about two seconds. Jonathan looked at her and chuckled. He didn't seem to notice she wasn't fully 'with it'. He was just glad to be with her. To have someone who listened to him and cared about him, and to enjoy experiencing the midnight hour with, someone to fly with.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Melissa! Where were you last night?" Rex demanded_

"_Just drop it, Rex!" She faked a headache and he tried to hide his feelings._

"_What…"he began, only to be cut off abruptly._

"_Rex! All I wanted some more sleep that's all! I needed to catch up! What's your problem?" she snapped at him, one arm waving around madly. Jonathan saw him glance at her, his face __covered in fear._

"_I'm sorry, Rex. I only…"Melissa apologised. Rex wasn't having any of it. He walked off, disappearing into his classroom. Melissa groaned and clapped her head to her forehead. She too disappeared._

_Jonathan felt responsible and leant his head against the wall. He couldn't have a relationship with someone so close to Rex; there'd be way too many complications. Maybe it had turned out for the best after all._

* * *

Jess pulled him to his feet and grabbed his hand as they walked side-by-side. Constanza was headed towards them.

"Alert! Alert!" whispered Jess, giggling.

Jonathan smiled and waved eagerly at her. She stopped in front of them.

"Jess!" she said excitedly, fit to burst. "Jonathan" she nodded at him, frowning.

"So in trig.! The guy you were sitting next to was like _gushing_ about you Jess! Gushing!"

She raised her eyebrows, glancing at Jonathan.

"But he saw you sitting on the floor just now and I think he's totally off you. I gotta go now so s'later!"

She waved frantically back at Jess, casting one last withering glance at Jonathan, and hurried on.

"She's so nice." Jonathan grinned.

Jess swung her shoulder-bag at him. He dodged it.

"So how come you haven't told her about us, eh?" she elbowed her in the ribs.

She squirmed and faced him, squaring up.

"Because she thinks I'm "totally into this Bixby guy" or whatever." she smiled.

"Mr. Steve?" Jonathan asked superiorly, turning his nose up.

Jess giggled and nodded slowly. He shook his head at her and tutted, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. The continued walking aimlessly before remembering it was home-time half an hour ago. They hurried over to Jess' house. As they sat in her kitchen, slurping at the home-made smoothies, they chatted about their plans for that night. Jess dropped in how Rex and Dess were off to the Snake Pit for the fifth time that week.

"What?" Jonathan yelled, utterly astounded, spraying his smoothie all over Jess and the kitchen.

"Sorry, Jess. Dess told me she wasn't going to bother going anymore and that it was starting to bore her. She even said that Rex was becoming duller and duller."

Jess frowned. She related her encounter with Melissa from earlier that day. Jonathan seemed distracted and slurped away, hardly paying attention. Until she mentioned the whole arm business. Jonathan paled and turned away.

"Jonathan? What's up?"

He turned back round and made an excuse about a bird flying by.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't see how this will ever work, Melissa." He said matter-of-factly._

"_Oh, get over it, Jonathan! I've had to live with it. Least you can do is accept it!" She snarled._

"_Fine." He replied, ending the conversation. He left her._

* * *

He never knew full how much his departure had scarred her but often, her wondered what could have been, what might have been. If….

Midnight came, at last.

Jonathan flew past Dess' house and hovered as he caught sight of Rex and Dess cycling away, in the opposite direction from the Snake Pit. He frowned but shrugged and drifted on to Jessica's house. She was there, waiting for him as usual.

It was a clear, warm night and the half-moon shone amongst the glistening but still stars. Jessica was mesmerised by the sight.

He landed on the lawn softly beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her gently on her cheek, firmly planting his chin on her shoulder. His hands drew up her arms and into her hair which he tousled affectionately. Jessica turned around to him, holding his head in her hands and pulled his head towards her. She pecked at his lips. Jess looked at him, disappointed, searching his face.

She lifted it towards her and raised her eyebrows questioningly. He shook his head and kissed her back, tenderly. She defiantly refused to respond and glowered jokingly at him.

A smirk crept across his face and he chortled.

"Jess" he said, "we've both had a lot on our minds today…"

He described in great detail what he had seen on his way over. Jess didn't seem too concerned and shrugged it off, just as he had reacted earlier, which was what worried him.

She smiled and admired him for worrying about such, to her, a trifling matter. She then grabbed his hand; suddenly she demanded that they flew that instant. Jonathan nodded in agreement but brought out a slab of Kendal Mint Cake. He offered her some but she declined politely; he would need all the energy he could get for what she had in mind. At this thought, Jess grinned cheekily.

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it, will have the next chapter up a.s.a.p

P.S Thanks to Beth for helping me. :D


	2. His gift

Jess grinned cheekily…

Similarly, three blocks away, Dess turned to Rex cycling effortlessly behind her and grinned in the same fashion, a similar thought running through her head. Rex looked at her warily and brought his bike to a halt. She copied his actions.

"Dess…"he began.

"Rex! Do you think…?"

"I think we're alone now" he glanced around, oblivious to the fact he'd just quoted a popular song. He glanced around as they rested their bikes against the rusting railings that surrounded the adventure playground.

They headed towards a bench hidden in an avenue of pink, blossoming cherry trees. Petals suspended in midair gave their surroundings a warm, pink and romantic glow.

Dess scooted along the bench, closer to Rex, her rucksack dropped off her shoulders, falling to the floor. Rex glanced up uneasily at her but his gaze returned to the ground. She lifted her right hand to his left cheek and drew it up so his eyes no longer rested on the floor but gazed into hers.

She smiled comfortingly and embraced him. He welcomed her tenderness, warmth and squeezed her back. She sighed as he released his grip, his hands slipping down and resting on her hips. She wriggled, turned around and settled in his arms and closed her eyes, satisfied.

She glanced at him.

"Will you promise to tell Melissa tomorrow?" she asked contentedly with only a hint of apprehension.

"Yes. No." Rex answered firmly. Dess turned and frowned.

"Yes I will tell her" Rex carried on, "No I won't tomorrow." He smiled, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Rexy!" she giggled, and then sobered, "Rex!" she objected, almost pleaded but tried to negotiate "She's my friend, too!

She realised this didn't help her situation and exaggerated shutting her mouth firmly. Rex poked her, teasing her for the obvious mistake. He knew she didn't want to tell Melissa or for her to ever find out, he wished it could be like this. She asked what he proposed they do instead, in a voice rising with impatience. Rex just sat there, taking it all in, thinking.

"We'll find a way." He promised her assuringly her.

"Jess, the park's right here. Want to take a look around?" Jonathan said as they flew together. Jess hadn't had much time since moving in to look around her new town, her new life. She was desperate to get away from school life, lore life and all the darklings and slithers. She jumped at this opportunity to go somewhere new, literally. As a result of this, they spent a few minutes getting back to heading in the right direction to the park. They flew beautifully as one, just as long as jess remembered not to let go and Jonathan to eat his weight in food.

They had decided to land on top of the helter-skelter slide, Jess' idea. She sat on his lap and the both laughed as they slid down very, very slowly, getting stuck lots. When they finally reached the bottom, Jessica turned round to him, wrapping her arms round him, and stroked his back, as if she were smoothing out the creases. His hands slipped to her waist and he tightened his hold on her. They drew together and smooched romantically.

Nearby, Rex drew back and span around, facing the children's adventure playground where Jonathan was spinning Jessica on the roundabout, he could faintly hear her squealing in delight and telling Jonathan to stop it! Rex automatically clenched his fists at the sight of him. Dess scowled, annoyed that they had ruined their perfect moment.

"Come on, Rex. Let's go." She began to stand up but he grabbed her arm, roughly and pulled her back.

"They aren't going to ruin it. This was our turf, they have to go."

"Rex! We said we were going to the Snake Pit! If they find out this easily, Melissa probably already knows!" she argued.

Rex threw her a severe look, warning her. She wanted to run up to Melissa and taunt her, jeer at her and let her know she had lost. Rex wasn't going to let that happen. Right now, they had to focus on keeping their secret from Jess and Jonathan. It wasn't going to be easy. He shook the tree next to their bench; it was strong enough, surely. Dess coughed as petals from the tree she was staring up at fell into her open mouth. Unbeknown to her, this cough roused the attention of the two midnighters nearby.

"What was that?" Jonathan held Jessica's hand as she began to shake fiercely. She wasn't keen on being in a place she had never visited before and being surrounded by darklings again.

"It's alright." He said, soothing her faltering voice.

He patted her back, calming her fears. He drew away from her, purposely making her feel insecure without him. Her tense shoulders slackened but returned to being tense as he slipped a necklace around her neck and she lifted her hair as he fastened it together.

She held her mouth open in perfect shock. She beamed blissfully cheerful.

To her it wasn't just a necklace or a sign of their love. It was protection. Her necklace was a thirteen pointed star. This would keep her safe throughout the midnight hour. He had named it deliciousness. She gushed with how happy she was with it, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Thank you again, Jonathan. But seriously, what was that noise; it didn't sound like a darkling."

He shook his head slowly, staring into the distance. He slipped his arms around Jessica's chest and turned her round, as if he was shielding her from what he was staring at. She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows and whispered:

"What is it?"

His hands dropped into his baggy jeans, he searched his pockets for his weapons. Jess stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulders.

"Where did…err…Jo-…Jess go?" said Jonathan, entirely distracted from Dess who looked wistfully at him clasping his hands longing for him to be with her.

He was being impossible, she thought. The other night he had been wrapped up, totally into her, she had thought. Now, he kept standing up and looking at the other two. She cursed under her breath at her stupid clinginess and his desperate attempts to get away.

She stood up next to him and traced her fingers along his cheek bones down to his mouth, she brought them to her face kissed her hand and pressed it back on his lips. She walked away, resisting the temptation to look back; she _needed_ to know if he cared that much about her. She gave in after six or seven steps and grimaced, he was concentrating on the two figures walking towards her.

Wait…towards her! She began to stride confidently towards them, glancing nervously at Rex. He face changed as he caught her peeking, he looked…amused! She stopped in her tracks, realising she had to come up with an excuse. Just as she started to twitch, an obvious sign she was lying, he stepped in and saved the day…well- midnight.

"Did you guys hear? The Snake Pit has been closed off to the public. We were just walking back to tell Melissa." Rex explained, his eyes wide in honesty, well so it seemed.

"Rex, it's okay. We kinda guessed…" Jonathan said gently.

"No. You didn't guess right then, 'cause we aren't doing anything, we were just off to tell Melissa!" he urged, nodding desperately. He reached back to Dess and pulled her to his side for support. She took the hint and nodded too, a little too eagerly, Rex thought. Jessica seemed to take it in and smiled. Jonathan wasn't convinced and asked when they found out.

"We just went over there now and it was all roped off." She replied.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"You walked?" Jonathan probed.

Rex glowered at him and told him to mind his own business, and then he seized Dess and strode off down the avenue, towards the industrial estate. Twenty seconds late he strode past them again, still marching proudly but his face slightly pink from embarrassment.

Jonathan waited till he was out of earshot and muffled a chuckle, his attempt to control this laughter failed and he erupted into helpless giggles, collapsing on the bench. Jessica tried to give him a withering look and failed, so she sat on him.

When he finally stopped there were tears in his merry, dancing eyes. He breathed out, slowly. When he had completely sobered, she glanced at his watch and gasped then looked at him, her eyes wide with shock.

The second hand was ticking round; they had less than three minutes for their five minute journey to Jess' and then Jonathan still had to get home after that.

"Come on, Jonathan! We have to go, now. Quickly!" she urged frantically.

He looked at her calmly and drew in towards her face, about to kiss her…

"Damn it, Jonathan!" she slapped his face, "The flying? The curfew? The police? _Your dad?_"

He looked hurt and shocked, his face burned from the pain of her slap, it glowed a flaming red. His eyebrows knotted together. His hands fell into his pockets and he brought out an energy bar. He ate in a matter of seconds, staring into embarrassed Jessica's face.

He then took her hand not gently and carefully as he usually did, it was almost rough the way he was treating her. The jumped into the sky, synchronised almost perfectly. They flew in silence, which was a good thing as they might not have heard the scream that rang out.

Jonathan looked concerned and scanned the ground below them. It was Melissa.

She was looking up at them, her bike rested on the floor beside her. She was waving her arms frantic with worry. She looked terrified. Jonathan began to descend, Jess following a little behind, their hands still clutched together.

As they landed Melissa ran to them. She was out of breath and nearly hysterical. She laid a hand on the garden wall next to them and tried to catch her breath, puffing like a puffing thing.

"Y..you…have…t.t…to…st….op" she wheezed.

"We have to stop what?" Jessica bent to face her drooping head, concerned.

Jonathan still had the blank face from the park and he was stood a little away from the two girls. He glanced around. Jessica fumed and glared at him.

"Help?" she insisted, it wasn't a question.

He ignored her.

"Th…the…time!" Melissa puffed.

Jonathan turned on her. He shoved her, hoping that she was in pain from his touch. He pushed her again; Jess drew up and squared up to him.

"What the hell was that for?" she hissed.

Melissa had almost recovered and she seized Jess' arm. She told Jess to relax as she felt fine and it didn't matter.

"I'm serious, Jess. Look at the time. We can't be out here anymore."

Jess fumed and began striding over to the bike rested on the floor. She picked it up and brought it over. While she had been gone, the other two had begun talking.

"What do you mean?" Melissa sounded distressed, "it can't be like that…"

"Believe me, Melissa. Trust me. Get on your bike and go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

Jonathan's voice was hushed but firm. She obeyed him: she cycled away.

"What did you tell her? Did you…" her eyes grew rounder and rounder, matching the shape of her mouth, "JONATHAN!"

"No, Jessica. I didn't tell her about Rex and Dess, cool it, will you?"

He told her to run home and not stop till she was there. She too, obeyed.

Monday came and none of the midnighters had met up all weekend, too scared of meeting each other for their own reasons, Jess was walking to her next class with Constanza, she knew this meant she didn't have to talk, just react. Even this she did feebly, it surely wasn't convincing her! Thankfully, it was. She was a nice girl, unbelievable though. Her thoughts drifted to when they had first met, when Jessica was a new girl in town…

"Jessica?" Constanza's face was in Jess'.

"Sorry, sorry! Sorry, Constanza. What did you say?" she apologised.

"Bixby guys, Jess! They're coming here!"

"To this dump?" Jess tried to act surprised, impossible as that's what they did every month.

"I know!" she grinned, "They said last weekend but they had a thing. Y'know…It was their barbeque thing for their basketball team or whatever. So they said they'd come see me, I mean us, sometime soon, like in the week sometime…or whatever…whenever, I mean. I reminded of the curfew and they were like, we'll be careful, I didn't want to argue because in town! it's like way better than the Snake Pit, isn't it? So do you want to come to the party, or what?"

"Sure." Jess replied absentmindedly. She had totally switched off as Jess had described this pointless information.

"Great! Come to mine after school!"

"Wait. What time?" Jess asked, a little too anxious. He hand reached up to her neck, subconsciously. The necklace was there, she clamped it firmly in her hand until she realised what she was doing. It left an imprint on her hand. She sighed, her thoughts flicked to Jonathan.

"Yoo-hoo?" Constanza called, "What is wrong with you today? You're weirder than normal."

"Gee, thanks Connie." Jess looked up.

'Connie' apologised and repeated that the party was at the park from ten till late. Jess still wasn't listening, Melissa was walking towards them

"Hey." Melissa smiled shyly at Jess. Melissa had no earphones in and her hair was tied up. Her face seemed prettier and longer without it draped over her face. Her cheeks were pink, a healthy pink that mad her glow.

"Do I know you?" Constanza grinned.

"Err. Hang on. Jess, I wondered if you're free tonight?" she turned back to Jess.

"Yeah." She was happily mesmerised by this drastic change in her friend, she was holding on to every word she said.

"Ha ha! You are _quite_ the joker today, Jess!" Constanza laughed nervously, she thought for a moment when an idea pinged into her head.

"Would you like to come to a party tonight? In the park? You can see Jess there." She invited Melissa.

"Sure." Was the confident reply, "Jess, it's important though, okay? Don't be like, stoned."

Jess hugged her and thought she was joking.

The day sped by, for Jonathan. He went to the shops for lunch and successfully avoided Jess all day. Jess couldn't concentrate without warm thoughts of him filling her head. All she could think of was his cold shoulder.

Constanza marched with Jess to her house. They chose outfits suitable for the occasion then plastered themselves in makeup. They both had a can or three of beer while watching a chick flick. They had a great girly afternoon, ready for the evening with boys. Jess' thoughts were slurred. She called home, telling her answer phone of the 'sleepover at 'Connie's'.

They wouldn't be very happy tomorrow she giggled.


	3. Party

The party wasn't quite started as they arrived

The party wasn't quite started as they arrived. Connie had brought more beer and soon all the boys were swarming around them, flirting.

"Jess?" Someone's incredulous voice boomed.

Smiley Jess turned and then froze. Steve, the creep was grinning a goofy smile at her, then he started winking. Yuck! She whispered to Constanza, alerting her. She didn't realise Connie was totally wrapped up, literally, and didn't hear her.

Steve walked over.

"Hey" his husky voice murmured

"Hi" She replied brightly, and quite loudly.

"D'you want to start off where we left off?" he stumbled over his words.

Just that second, Jessica saw Jonathan walking towards the gathering. She suddenly wanted revenge. She nodded at Steve and started rocking to the music, his body close to hers. He kissed her, the slobbery feeling disgusted Jessica and she longed to be back with Jonathan, kissing him. Not this annoying Bixby boy who needed to control his saliva.

She felt someone tapping her shoulder; she recognised Jonathan's hand any day. She swivelled around, acting surprised to see him. She didn't seem to have fooled him. His eyes were harsh against his pale face; she saw he was seething with anger.

"What the hell do y'think you're doing?" he demanded

"Excuse me; is there a bliddy problem here?" Steve asked.

"Stay out of it, mate." Jonathan's eyes didn't leave my face, "Jess…"

"Err…I'm not your mate! Piss off." The Bixby twit was asking for it.

"Well, push off then! You're on my turf." Jonathan growled.

"What are you, the blooming gamekeeper?" Steve laughed raucously.

"He knows a long word" thought Jessica, distracted.

"Push off!" Jonathan shoved him over the car's bumper into the boot of Constanza's car. Then, in a moment of stupid insanity, he shut it too. He returned to Jess who was quite out of it, distractedly looking into the trees nearby.

"You came back! You love me! I love you, too! C'mere you big lump!" Jess said giggling. Her eyes closed and her arms reached round his neck, opening them to welcome him.

He didn't move. His hand reached and cupped her cheek, it slowly stroked it twice then it returned rigid, to his side. Her eyes flew open, even though she was totally pissed; she knew there was something wrong.

"Wha…What is it, Jonathan" her voice was on the brink of hysteria.

He shook his head.

"Jess, things have changed. I… I can't see us going anywhere, I'm…breaking up with you. It's…"he said slowly, sighing and twisting his hands, as if he was searching for the words

"Its not you, it's me….Is that what you were going to say?"

He stood there, his eyes fixed on the ground, not even looking her in the eye.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY?" she repeated, shouting.

He looked up and shook his head.

"Well who is it then? Me? Hmm?" she screeched.

He finally spoke up: "Calm down. Wait, I know. Sit down." She eyed him suspiciously, was it seriously going to be that bad?

They sat on the bench where Rex had sat with Dess the previous night.

"It's Mel." He muttered. She didn't hear him and groaned

Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder furthest away from him. He said he understood if it was going to be hard for her to come to terms with it. Jess groaned again.

He frowned and realised, only too late.

She turned to him, and frowned back. That was just before she threw upon him. And collapsed.

I sat there for ages it seemed, my face writhing in disgust as the foul smell crept up my nose. I sighed and tried moving the unconscious body slumped over mine. It was impossible. She weighed a tonne. The worst part was that no one from the party behind us could see or even notice us. I could only think of waiting until the midnight hour when I could fly her home and change out of the rank state I was in.

What would Mel think? If she saw Jess like this against me, she might get the wrong idea. I wanted so desperately to be with her. It was torture sitting here unable to move.

I squirmed and finally found an escape route. I placed her head down on the bench and rose up.

I felt eyes on my back.

The creepy guy in the car! Steve! He could be stuck in there till tomorrow. He deserved to be, no one should be in that drunken state. Jess needed someone to look after her, if he was sober, he might be okay. But then again, in the midnight hour, his frozen body would be of no use to the trouble attracter Jess was.

Now the problem was what to do with Jess. I couldn't just leave her there, I had just dumped her, she probably didn't know it but I wanted to be with someone else. It was fair enough. People split up all the time, right? Before Jess, there had been…well no one but still. Everyone in high school had a few before they settled down.

Nevertheless, I did wonder how she would take it when I not only dumped her in daylight but also in the midnight hour. Yes, that would be quite a blow, a shock for both of us. We had flown together for ages, we seemed the perfect couple.

Oh well. Mel could be touched by humans! I was ecstatic with excitement and couldn't wait a moment to fly with her finally. I took Jess back to her place (by this time it was about 11pm) using the key hidden under the flowerpot. I couldn't undress her, could I? That would be quite inappropriate.

Still, she had sick all over her. I grabbed a towel from the radiator and wrapped it round her, and then I took her top and trousers off.

She looked awfully ill, so pale, like she did when she had just moved here.

"I'm sorry, Jess." I whispered to her dark figure sprawled across the couch. She groaned and rolled over, falling off. My instinct was to put her back but she would only fall off again. I left her lounge and shut the door.

Moments later, I was back in there with her, propping her up on a pillow, pressing firmly on her shoulders to make a groove in the sofa. There, I was satisfied.

I left the room and closed the door. Moments later I was in there again with a damp flannel, mopping her sickly face. She looked much more peaceful now.

I left the room for the last time.

At 11:58, I was almost at Mel's house. She was leaving as I arrived.


	4. Mel's House

Oh God! I look like such a tart. These fishnets really show your legs off, don't they? I think at the end of the night, I will be quite fond of them, they really are so attractive. Who could resist me now…Hee hee

Oh, shit! I really have to concentrate on walking. More like tottering, these heels are so high. What are they called, stilettos? I could break my neck walking in these death trap things.

Oh crap! There's a guy skulking at the corner of the road. He looks like trouble, leaning against the lamppost waiting for me to trip over again. He's actually laughing at my misfortune. Men!

Oh, bloody hell! It's Jonathan! I look like such a mess. I poked my eye with the black pencil thing in my mum's makeup bag. So then of course, it starts not only watering, but bleeding. I fumbled around in the dark for tissue and smudged it everywhere. So there's a watery, bloody thick line around one eye and a neat, thin line of kohl around the other.

"Hi." he said coolly. Oh he thinks he's so smooth. What the hell does he think he's doing here, anyway? Standing on my road, as if he was waiting for me…

"Hi" I replied, attempting to be just as cool. Failing miserably.

"Is your eye okay?" He said, peering in my face.

I turned to the left a little so it was kind of hidden. I sniffed and lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"It's perfectly fine, thank you. It's the new style. In Paris first, I think. Extremely fashionable in Western Europe, actually."

Oh dear, I sounded so snooty. He smirked and replied:

"Well, I don't know about the fashion in Paris but whatever you've done to it, it's started bleeding." His grin drooped a bit so I wouldn't think he was making too much fun of me.

"Here." He brought out a flannel from his pocket. What on earth has he got one of these on him for? I reached for it, careful not to touch his hand. His moved forward and brushed against mine. I tried not to show him the pain he put me through as the noise, once soft and distant, increased dramatically in that half second. I flinched.

He noticed. Of course he bleeding would, you twit. He thought it was my eye, though.

"What did you do to it?" he was still staring at me. What did he think I was an exhibit in a museum?

I drew the damp flannel? up to my face and then sniffed. Yeurgh! It reeked of sick!

"Ew! What's on this?"

"Oh, sorry Mel." He grabbed it off me and brought out a tissue, stuffing the flannel in his pocket.

"Wha…?"

My question remained unfinished and unanswered as the "blue time" began.

He stood in front of me, as I was dabbing my face. And looked my in the eye, the good one, I think.

"Want to fly with me?"

I snorted. Quickly after realising his face seemed serious, I turned it into a cough. I spluttered and croaked-

"What happened between you and Jess?" I was bewildered at this mad offer. Since when had he wanted to fly with me?

"She's at a party or something" he turned away.

Okay then, that's a no-go-area.

"But, Jonathan. I think you've overlooked this situation." I had recovered now and spoke in a flurry, "I would love to but, seriously. We can't touch without putting me in pain, let alone fly."

I was so sure he had known this, hadn't we told him? He looked puzzled and span back around. Honestly! Did he pay no attention at all?

"But, Jess said you hadn't felt anything, when she…"

He knew about that?

"Well, Jonathan. Even _you_ knew that there was something different about Jess. Turns out that she doesn't affect me."

"Well, that's great. For you – and – her." He stammered.

I wanted to comfort him. Ugh! How did things get so complicated?

"I guess that's all then?" I asked, making it easy for him to leave.

"Well, Mel. I don't know. Surely there's a way? Couldn't Rex and Dess figure something out from the Lore of theirs?"

Before he'd finished I was shaking my head.

"Impossible"

"Nothing's impossible!" he stamped his foot; I thought it was only women in the movies who did that.

"Oh, grow up, Jonathan!" I stamped mine back at him, forgetting the stupid heels – oh how annoying they became, "don't make this harder than it already is!"

"What is that supposed to mean? Speak English, Mel!" he growled

"Of course I want to, but there is simply no way!"

"You want to? Surely it's not too much to put up with." He pleaded. Oh, come on!

"Jonathan, don't you ever say that again! Don't talk about this anymore, its over!"

"What is? We've never been together"

"This conversation, you twit!" I screamed.

I was walking backwards. Not looking where I was going.

I tripped over a drain that was in the road.

In those heels, I had to watch where I was going – I remembered saying that

I hit the front of a car on the way down. I lay in a heap on the ground, sobbing.

Jonathan looked at me pityingly and turned around.

Then he walked away!

"Jonathan! – Help?" I called after him

He ignored me.


	5. Chapter 5

My head is span like a top; my vision is blurry, why is the floor moving

My head is spinning like a top; my vision is blurry, why is the floor moving? What am I doing in the lounge?

The last thing I remember is err let me see… Yesterday was – I remember Monday, or was that Tuesday – Wait, no. Definitely Wednesday…

Oh, I give up!

I tried to stand up, after a few painful attempts, I succeeded.

I trudged round the empty house, looking for clues to the whereabouts of my family. There was a note taped to the fridge telling me they had gone shopping in town and would be back later with lunch.

As I went over to the phone, to call Jonathan so we could meet up, before my hand even touched the receiver; something stopped me from automatically punching his number (embedded in my memory) in. How strange. I put the receiver down, eager to obey my instincts. I felt there was definitely something wrong.

What had happened?

Constanza! She had that party in the park! What happened…? Ooh! 'Steve the Creep' being there, oh no! I didn't, did I?

Wait, something Jonathan had said…He was there, at the party. The goings-on were beginning to slot together. There were still some missing pieces, though. I decided to go and pay a visit to Mel. She had changed totally and become friendlier, maybe she could help!

Jess cycled over to her house and knocked on the door.

A face appeared on the first-floor window, peering between the net curtains. Jess waved at her friend, smiling cheerfully.

Moments later the door clinked and Mel pulled Jess into the house. It was very dark, curtains drawn and no lights on.

"What's going on?" Jess said

"Err…nothing. Are you okay? What are you doing here?" she eyed Jess suspiciously.

"I wanted some help. I've woken up with the worst hangover and no recollection of what happened at the party."

"Come through here, want a drink?"

"Cheers, got an aspirin or three?" Jess said weakly

"Sure."

Jess seated herself on the sofa and Mel returned.

"It was an eventful night, you can be sure of that." She winked at Jess.

"Did Steve make a move on me?"

"Jess…are you still with Jonathan?" Mel peered at her.

She gulped and took a deep breath, "That's another thing, something told me not to call him earlier. I have no idea why, Mel!" she gulped the rest of her drink down.

"Oh, silly me! Don't worry, Jess. Nothing happened and you two are still the cutest midnighters couple." Mel winked at her again.

This change in character was really strange and shocked Jess.

"Mel, what I'm going to tell you now is very important. Listen, okay?"

"Jess…"

"Rex and Dess are seeing each other." She interrupted, determined to say the truth and get it off her chest.

"Jess! I know."

"How?"

"Have you seen them? How blind d'you think I am?"

"Sorry." Jess lowered her head.

"Jess, none of this is your fault, I want you to go round and see Jonathan and forget about all this. Nothing major happened at the party, for you. I'm fine, go!"

"Thanks for everything, Mel…" she handed her empty glass to her, "You're a great pal and Rex was wrong to choose De…"

"Jess! Don't even say it. What's happened has happened. Nothing can change that. In fact, I'm happy for them." She pushed Jess to the door, this last statement had convinced her.

Jess turned around and hugged her. She skipped out of the door, tripping over her bike and jumped back to her feet, grinning.

"Byee!" she waved.

Mel shut the door.

As soon as Jess had left, Mel ran to the phone, keying in Jonathan's number. It rang six times before he answered.

"Hel…"he began

"Jonathan! Jess is coming over to yours, she doesn't know about…"

"Mel? Is that you? What are you doing calling me?"

"Listen!" she said impatiently, "She is confused about last night but thinks you're still together. You can start off where you left off. It doesn't matter and I'm very happy for you."

"I don't see how…"

"No need to thank me, bye!" she hung up, angry with how everything was turning out.

She groaned and slid to the floor, a single tear fell down her face.

"Hey, baby!" Jonathan greeted Jess warmly. He gazed at her affectionately and once she had put her bike down, embraced her.

She pulled away, eager to know why there had been a mental block before calling him.

"About last night…"she began steadily.

"Let's go round the back," Jonathan whispered.

Feeling slightly miffed, Jess followed him as expected, into the garden where they sat on a bench. She took her hand out of his grasp and turned away, willing for him to comfort her.

"Tell me, Jonathan" she murmured.

"What's there to tell?" he slid his hand round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Stop it!" she growled, "Jonathan! What did you do?"

"After you got off with 'Creepy Steve', I got fed up and went home." He said simply

"On your own?" she snapped.

"Well, I saw Mel, dressed up and ready to join you." He said carefully, "Honestly, Jess, my darling! I swear, nothing else happened."

He hated lying to her but he'd tell her…one day…


End file.
